mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Jingle Bells
Jingle Bells is a winter-themed song often associated with Christmas. The song was composed and written by James Pierpont, and originally published as "The One-Horse Open Sleigh" in the autumn of 1857. Rainbow Dash's version serves as the second track on the album It's a Pony Kind of Christmas. Lyrics :Dash ::One! Two! One, two, three, four! ::Dashing through the snow ::In a one-horse open sleigh ::Over the fields we go ::Laughing all the way (Ha-ha-ha!) ::Bells on bob tail ring ::Making spirits bright ::What fun it is to fly and sing ::A sleighing song tonight! ::Oh, jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!) ::Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!) ::Oh, what fun it is to fly ::In a one-horse open sleigh ::Jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!) ::Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!) ::Oh what fun it is to ride ::In a one-horse open sleigh! ::Thought I'd grab some friends ::And take them for a ride ::Not so sure what's up ::As ponies run and hide ::Put Rarity in the back ::Right next to Pinkie Pie ::Better buckle up, my friends ::'Cause we're about to fly! ::Oh, jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!) ::Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!) ::Oh, what fun it is to fly ::In a one-horse open sleigh ::Jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!) ::Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!) ::Oh what fun it is to ride ::In a one-horse open sleigh! ::Go grab Applejack ::Who's hiding in the barn ::Put her in the back ::And leave behind the farm ::Sky is clear and blue ::And the wind is at our tails ::Ponies, hold on tight because ::We're about to tip the scales! ::Tomorrow is Christmas morning ::Tomorrow is Christmas day ::And Santa's coming 'round the corner and he's bringing presents ::'Cause he's been filling up that, filling up that Santa sleigh ::We start speeding up ::As colors start to show ::Streaming through our manes ::The higher up we go ::Even faster still ::Faces fearing doom ::What fun it is to fly and sing ::As we sonic rainboom! ::Jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!) ::Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!) ::Oh, what fun it is to fly ::In a one-horse open sleigh ::Jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!) ::Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!) ::Oh what fun it is to ride ::In a one-horse open sleigh! 20% cooler version he Snow |video = |music = James Pierpont Unknown arranger |lyrics = James Pierpont (original) Unkown (new) |length = 0:22 |key = D♭ major |headercolor = #ffffff |headerfontcolor = #4873ea}} A "20% cooler" version of the song is featured in a 22-second video released variously through official My Little Pony social media outlets on December 20, 2017. An upload with "Rainbow" misspelled as "Rainbdow" was posted to Facebook in 360p titled "Rainbow Dash-ing Through the Snow"; less than an hour later, an upload with "Rainbow" spelled correctly was posted to Facebook in 720p titled "Rainbow Dash-ing Through The Snow" and to Instagram. It was later uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on January 2, 2018. The video's footage is visually reused from the episodes The Best Night Ever, Hearth's Warming Eve, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, and A Hearth's Warming Tail. Lyrics :Singer :: Dash-ing through the snow ::With 6 ponies in a sleigh ::To Canterlot they go ::Pinkie Pie laughing all the way ::Bells on Rarity's headpiece ring ::Making everypony bright ::What fun it is to fly and sing ::And drink cider tonight! See also *Jingle Bells on Wikipedia References Category:Album songs